The Question
by recchinon
Summary: ONE SHOT - Bonus Chapter dari Love Me Tender  Rating 16


Title: "The Question"

Genre: Family, Humor

Ratting: T (16+, sudah kuperingatkan ya)

Universe: AU

Summary: OMAKE dari Love me Tender. Sakura bertanya pada suaminya, "Apa aku gemuk?"

Disc: Standard applied. (Idea got from Enelya)

Perlahan pria berambut pirang itu membuka matanya, masih malas untuk benar-benar bangun. Ia mulai menguap dan meregangkan ototnya tapi lalu berhenti saat ia melihat istrinya berdiri di depan cermin besar di dinding kamar mereka. Jubah tidur bermotif cherry yang dikenakannya terbuka, ia tengah berdiri memunggungi suaminya.

Ia mengerjapkan matanya untuk menghilangkan kantuknya. Ia harus sedikit memicingkan matanya untuk dapat lebih fokus melihat apa yang tengah dilakukan istrinya. Melalui pantulan di cermin ia dapat melihat wajah cemas istrinya ketika ia mencubit sedikit lemak di bagian perutnya. Naruto mengerutkan dahinya. _Gawat! Sebaiknya ia tidak memikirkan apa yang kupikir tengah ia pikirkan! _

Ia tahu kalau istrinya telah berjuang keras untuk mengembalikan bentuk tubuhnya seperti semula sejak kelahiran anak pertama mereka, tapi sejujurnya ia tidak tahu mengapa. Sebenarnya Naruto merasa senang saja dapat memeluk pinggang istrinya yang kini err... Lebih berisi.

Secara tidak sadar ia menjilat bibirnya yang terasa kering sambil mengawasi pantulan bayangan tubuh istrinya di cermin. Matanya tertumpu pada bagian dada istrinya yang terbuka dan mengekspos payudaranya yang dilindungi bra berwarna merah. Sejak melahirkan, beberapa bagian tubuh istrinya membesar. Naruto menyeringai. Bertambahnya berat badan istrinya tentu saja bukan hal buruk. Terutama di bagian tertentu...

Saat Sakura berbalik, Naruto segera membalikkan badannya dan memejamkan mata. Ia membenamkan bagian samping wajahnya di bantal.  
>Sakura memandangi suaminya dan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia tahu ia tidak akan mendapatkan bentuk tubuh remajanya kembali. Ino pernah "meyakinkan"nya bahwa pinggulnya tidak akan kembali mengecil. Menurut Tenten ia terlihat keibuan, menurutnya pribadi ia terlihat seperti buah pir.<p>

Ia memainkan ujung jubahnya. Ia benci harus bertanya padanya tapi ia benar-benar ingin tahu apa yang dipikirkannya. Ia pun tahu Naruto pasti akan berkata jujur padanya, ia bukan tipe yang pandai berkata bohong.

Tapi tetap saja, ia merasa segan untuk bertanya.

Sakura menghela nafas dan berjalan menuju tempat tidur.

"Naru?" bisiknya,"Kamu bangun?"

Ia mendengar suami yang sudah tiga tahun lebih dinikahinya itu menggerutu sebagai jawaban.

"Um… Boleh aku bertanya?"

"Hnn,"

"Apa… mm... Aku," ia menghela nafas dalam-dalam, _Katakan saja Sakura! Kau bisa! _"Apakaupikirakugemuk?"

"Tidak," gerutu suaminya dengan mata yang masih terpejam.

Ia memicingkan matanya. "Naru, kamu bahkan tidak melihatku!"

Masih dengan mata yang terpejam, sebuah seringai menghiasi wajah tampannya, "Tidak perlu. Aku telah merasakan tiap inchi tubuhmu semalam."

Wajah Sakura memerah. Menikah selama beberapa tahun masih membuatnya memerah karena malu setiap kali suaminya berbicara seperti itu. Ia menunduk dan melepaskan sandalnya sambil duduk di tepian tempat tidur. "T-tapi… mmm…"

Naruto membuka mata dan mengamatinya beberapa saat sebelum menyibakkan selimutnya dan duduk di tepi tempat tidur mereka. Sakura mengangkat wajah perlahan untuk mengawasi Naruto yang menguap dan menggeliat hanya dengan mengenakan bokser hitamnya. Tiba-tiba ia membuka lengannya dan memanggilnya, "Kemarilah..."

Sakura bertahan sejenak sebelum lalu membiarkan Naruto memeluknya. Naruto memeluk pinggang istrinya itu sambil memandangi wajahnya, "Kau tidak gemuk. Aku mencintai tubuhmu. Tapi aku lebih cinta pada dirimu, apa adanya. Meskipun kamu menjadi besar, aku akan tetap tergila-gila padamu."

Sakura semakin memerah dan memalingkan wajahnya, "Naru..."

Tiba-tiba ia melingkarkan lengannya di leher Naruto dan melemparkan tubuhnya ke arah suaminya itu. Membuat Naruto terhempas ke tempat tidur.

"Terima kasih, Naru," ia menggumam di leher suaminya, "Maaf aku menanyakan hal aneh… Aku cuma…"

"Aku mengerti," kata Naruto sambil mengusap punggung Sakura dengan lembut. Naruto terdiam sesaat. "Jadi, bagaimana denganku?"

Ia menatap suaminya dengan bingung, "Eh? Kamu kan tidak gemuk?"

"Yeah, aku tahu"

Sakura memutar bola matanya saat mendengarnya. Meskipun suaminya itu kini sudah bukan gay lagi, namun masih ada kenarsisan ala gay yang tersisa di dirinya. Naruto menyusupkan tangan ke dalam jubah Sakura, melepaskan branya dan menyeringai saat mendengar pekikan istrinya.

"Tapi masihkah kamu menginginkanku jika aku gemuk?" tanyanya, masih tersenyum angkuh, yakin akan jawaban yang akan didapatnya.

Sakura tiba-tiba bangkit dan meletakan telunjuk di dagunya tampak seperti sedang berpikir keras, "Hmm…"

Melalui sudut matanya ia dapat melihat kepercayaandiri suaminya perlahan memudar. Perlahan ia meletakkan telunjuknya di perut Naruto dan menggerakkannya mengikuti garis otot perutnya, "Entah ya… Aku sangat menyukai ini..."

Naruto ternganga mendengarnya. Ia tidak menyangka kalau ternyata selama ini istrinya itu hanya mengincar tubuhnya saja.

Tiba-tiba istrinya tersenyum dan memajukan tubuhnya untuk mengecup bibirnya sekilas, "Perutmu boleh membesar seperti apapun, aku akan tetap tergila-gila padamu..."

Naruto menyeringai dan menarik tubuh istrinya ke arahnya, namun tiba-tiba suara tangis bayi dari kamar sebelah menghentikan mereka.

Sakura menarik tubuhnya untuk menjauh dari Naruto dan buru-buru mengikat jubahnya, ia tersenyum saat melihat Naruto duduk di tempat tidur sambil mengerutkan dahi memandang gundukan di balik bokser yang dikenakannya. Ia mencium pipi Naruto sekilas, "Jangan cemas, setelah aku mengurus bayi itu, aku akan kembali untuk mengurus bayi yang ini."

Naruto memicingkan matanya.

"Aku tidak paham entah mengapa aku jadi sedikit cemburu..."

"Hm," istrinya kembali memakai slippernya, "Memang sudah seharusnya..."

"Huh? Hei! Bagaimana dengan ini?" tanyanya, menunjuk otot perutnya yang baru saja dipujinya.

"Yah, punyamu bagus, tapi punya dia imut dan menggemaskan," ia tersenyum dan buru-buru meninggalkan kamar.

Naruto memandangnya untuk beberapa saat, masih menunjuk perutnya.

"Oi!" panggilnya, "Aku bisa jadi imut dan menggemaskan juga!"

"…"

"Kau tetap akan kembali kan?"

"…"

"Sakura?"

.

Fin


End file.
